


From Mako to Whale

by MasterArchfiend



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Belly Kink, F/F, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: Lapis and Peridot have finally confessed their feelings to each other, but something seems off with the little gremlin. She'd rather spend her nights on her tablet than cuddling her girlfriend. What's up with that? Maybe the candy bar she left for Lapis has some answers.





	From Mako to Whale

Lapis couldn't help but chuckle at the old photo. It was from her last surfing competition. The wetsuit clinging tightly to her thin frame and soaking wet blue hair peeled back so her face could be seen. 

It had been Steven's idea that she tried surfing in the first place and while she did enjoy it, she doubted that she could do it anymore. Especially since Peridot stopped being so subtly with her preferences. 

Lapis and Peridot had been estranged for awhile before they tried rooming together again. They talked, confessed their feelings and everything seemed great at first, but Lapis couldn't help but feel that something was off.

Peridot wasn't always the most physically affectionate and Lapis understood that everyone shows love in different ways, but she eventually got the notion that Peridot wasn't happy with their hugs. She'd notice that the little green gem would be off on her tablet instead of cuddling with her at night.

It was quite worrisome to say the least. Lapis had never been in a healthy relationship before and she didn't want to mess her first good one up. It was true that she was a gem and thanks to Steven, she would have all the time and options for a relationship should Peridot decide that they were better off as friends, but that didn't stop her anxiety from making her a bit paranoid. 

She was actually scared when she woke up to a small candy bar with a note. "To my beautiful mako. Love your Peri-dove." Has her paranoia gotten to the point of hallucinations? Was this just the first of a convoluted breakup Peri-Plan? Lapis wasn't sure, but she reexamined the note and saw the little heart in the corner.

The candy bar was pretty good. It was just a traditional chocolate bar, but it was one that she recalled admitting to enjoy the smell of. Obviously it was meant to be eaten, but Connie told her that smell and taste usually went hand in hand. 

After that her routine seemed to have slightly changed. She'd wakeup to a new treat and a romantic note from Peridot and then find her as she prepared for their day together. Snacks started to become a part of Lapis's day as Peridot seemed to offer them more and more frequently. 

After a few weeks, Lapis noticed something different. Her middle was getting a little softer as were her breasts and butt. It wasn't too obvious, but Lapis had gotten over her fear of mirrors and had started regularly using them to decide on date outfits. 

Another change was that Peridot seemed to enjoy their hugs more. They lasted longer and she was more cuddly, especially after Lapis had finished eating something. The blue gem wasn't going to complain, especially when her girlfriend would go from cuddling mode to make-out mode. 

Still, Lapis wasn't sure what to think of her added weight. She turned to Greg for advice as he wasn't as cryptic or blunt as Garnet could be. He advised that she shouldn't worry too much. Peridot wasn't turned off by it and as long as Lapis was okay with it; a couple of extra pounds wouldn't have an impact on their relationship. 

Reassured that this wasn't an issue, Lapis didn't complain when Peridot started gifting her two king sized candy bars instead of the usual one or when stopping for some fry bits became stopping for a large order. 

Lapis was a bit upset when she had to loosen her belt one night while enjoying popcorn and a movie, but Peridot made her forget quickly enough. The gem reflected in the mirror was quite different from a few months ago. A pudgy belly and slight muffin top was the centerpiece between thicker hips, bubble butt and B-cup, almost C-cup, breasts. Her face was softer, as was her arms. 

It was hard to not turn away from her reflection. For the first time in a long time, she was upset with a piece of reflective glass. Peridot had to think that she was getting too big. She had over heard her discussing getting a bed from Amethyst. Why would she need a bed unless she was no longer interested in sharing one with Lapis?

She had to do something. Lapis noticed that Peridot had left her tablet out and decided to research weight loss methods. Unlocking the tablet was easy as Peridot tended to choose rather obvious to her friends passwords. The last open page was a fanfic to little surprise, but before Lapis opened a new tab, she noticed the tags for the fic. Weight Gain? Stuffing? Belly Kink? What the heck?!

Lapis couldn't hold back her curiosity and looked through Peridot's browsing history. Scattered amidst the expected pages were more and more stories and sites relating to people/characters gaining weight, especially of the female persuasion. Feeling a bit overwhelmed, Lapis went to exit the browser only to accidentally open the recent apps option. 

The photo gallery caught her eye. There were the expected folders of fan-art and family photos, but in particular made Lapis's head swim. "Lapis's Gain". It was a timeline starting a couple months after they officially became a couple and Peridot started to seem unsatisfied with their more physical moments and the most recent photo being the night before when Lapis had fallen asleep after loosening her belt seemingly led to a rather steamy make-out session.

A sudden clang of metal drew the blue gem's eyes away from the tablet and into the horrified pair belonging to Peridot, her trash can lid still rolling away. It took a moment for Lapis to realize that Peridot wasn't staring directly at her, but rather the mirror behind her as it clicked that the tablet screen must've been visible in the reflection. 

It took about a week after that for either of them to talk to each other. The paranoia of her relationship ending came back in full force when Lapis awoke to an empty bedstand and no girlfriend with plans for a wondrous day together. She still found herself snacking, but it was more in hopes that Peridot would somehow sense the opening of chip bags and come running for after snack cuddles than an actual desire to eat. 

It was the next day that Lapis noticed that Peridot had left her tablet and despite her better judgment, she tried browsing those sites again. She noted that the longer she investigated into this unknown part of Peridot the more she seemed to enjoy it. There was one thing off though. The stories that Peridot seemed to frequent the most featured mutual gaining, as in both partners pack on the pounds, but she noted that Peridot hasn't done so. 

A flash image of a chubby Peridot struggling to get her dress to fit after a nice dinner made Lapis's face warm so much she feared that steam would be made. After taking a moment to calm down, Lapis couldn't help but note that she was also significantly bigger in that image.

After realizing that she wasn't only okay with Peridot's fetish, but into it herself, she needed to let her girlfriend know, but she had no idea where she was. Steven hadn't seen her and it was clear he was being honest when Lapis started to tear up with an honest, but cliche, speech about needing to tell her how sorry she is and how much she loves her. Bismuth was equally as lost as Peridot and her were supposed to start working on a new disk for the green gem to use for flights. 

Pearl and Amethyst both aided by physically searching for her while Garnet was mysteriously absent. Eventually Lapis returned home crestfallen with the intent to cry herself to sleep after a small container of Ice cream. Before she made it to the fridge however, she noticed that Peridot's tablet let out a noise. A new post on Cheep-Cheep.

"I really messed up. My girlfriend hates me and is probably looking for a new place to stay right now." Lapis was heartbroken to say the least. Yes, she was upset that Peridot wasn't upfront and honest with her about this, but she understood this preference wasn't very common and that bring different is a very daunting thing to accept. 

Lapis decided that if Peridot was going to use Cheep-Cheep to justify how horrible she felt, then Lapis was going to use it to make it clear she was wrong. After all, the tablet was connected to her account. 

"The only mistake I made was logging onto here while my girlfriend waits for me to bring OUR dinner home." An immediate response. "Who is this?!" "Someone who misses her, currently, little Peri-Dove and wants to tell her that she is fully loved and accepted." "My beautiful Mako?" "More like Great White at this point. I'm hungry as one."

Lapis hoped that she was doing this right. Flirting was one thing, but making fetish references was a whole new level for her. Thankfully Peridot responded. "Pizza?" "Make it three. I doubt either of us has ate today."

After that it appeared that Peridot had gone offline. An hour later their door opened up to reveal a very nervous green gem with three extra large pizzas and two orders of breadsticks. Lapis helped her put it on their, now official, dining room table and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Peridot had a look that was half joy and half confused. "You're not mad or repulsed?" Lapis knew it was best to be honest, but a part of her was already getting distracted by the food. "I am upset that you weren't upfront with about this. Maybe being a bit more obvious that you were enjoying my gain? I don't know. Right now I know three things. I'm hungry. I love you. I am a bit confused."

Peridot was blushing at the list until the last item was shared. "Confused? Why?" Lapis opened the first pizza, grabbed four slices and placed them on Peridot's plate along with one of the boxes of breadsticks. "You do realize that Mutual means we both gain, right?"

Lapis remembered one of her favorite memes as she stared at Peridot's face. Peridot.exe has stopped working. Luckily a kiss was the best way to reboot. "You're okay with this? You're happy with this?" "Peridot. Our food is getting cold. I think that now is a good time for you to accept that your girlfriend is not only okay with your fetish, but into it herself. I love you. Now please, don't let dinner end with too many leftovers."

Lapis was pulled from her recollecting when the door to their home opened and in waddled her now dubbed Plumpidot with a month's worth of candy bars. "And how is my beautiful whale doing? Your bra looks ready to snap." It was true. After that night they both began to intentionally gain and it showed. 

Peridot was now quite the porker with a belly reaching past her crotch and assets that left her shopping in the less stocked sections of plus size clothing stores. Lapis on the other hand had found that everything was easier if she just let Peridot call the shots, especially since she was recently immobile without resorting to shapeshifting herself from nearly 600 pounds to a trim 350. Of course that was only when she went out in public as her true figure was for her fiance's eyes and hands only. 

Lapis couldn't leave Peridot's question unanswered. "Starving for food and affection. I need to pop this bra today before I poof." That was all she could get out before a freshly unwrapped bar was pressed between her lips. The meal continued for awhile until Lapis realized something was off with Peridot. She wasn't eating her share.

"What's wrong love?" Peridot blushed, still sometimes unaware of how obvious she could be. "I know it is silly, but I'm way behind you. I burn so many calories keeping us both fed that I feel like we're back where we started. Does that make sense?"

Lapis thought carefully about how to word her response. "If we had a shared feeder, would that help?" Peridot looked a bit mortified at the idea. "Why would we need another partner? Am I not doing a good job?" Lapis had to stop her before she rambled herself into a real breakdown. Suddenly an idea popped into her head and an icy hand tapped Peridot on her shoulder. A water replica of a long unseen chubby Lapis held a candy bar to Peridot's agape mouth. "I think this is the part where you take advantage of your lover's bed sized belly and let yourself indulge." 

And that is where our story ends. With a pair of flabulous gems enjoying food and each other while their neighbors thanked the stars that they moved to the bottom floor before their floor gave way.


End file.
